


Three's a Charm

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Javi comes home late again. When he sees that you're disappointed, he makes it up to you the only way Javi can: inviting you to join his stakeout with Steve.*HELLO PASCAL RASCALS!! I am giving you yet another drunk Narcos/Javi fic, but this time with a twist! Shout out to Sarold for helping me with a very crucial part. Love you all very much
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier/Reader/Steve, Steve Murphy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Three's a Charm

Javi came home late, again. You were hoping to get some quiet time together tonight after a long week of dinners alone and quiet footsteps waking you up just as you were about to fall asleep. You were sitting in the living room staring out the window, unable to even think about sleep knowing he was out there somewhere, when the apartment door creaked open. Javi was attempting to make his usual entrance, sneaking in quietly hoping not to wake you up.

But today was different. Today you caught him off guard by being noticeably more awake, knees tucked up to your chin and arms wrapped around your legs in an attempt to self soothe. So when the doorknob turned and the door opened, you were both still for a moment.

“Mija, ¿por qué sigues despierto? It’s so late.” Javi walked over to you, setting his badge and gun on the end table before sinking down next to you. His arm draped over your shoulder, and his head leaned in to sneak a kiss on your cheek.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing you were still out there,” you admit. Javi takes your hand in his, thumb gently rubbing over yours.

Javi inhaled deeply, then slowly released the air from his lungs. “You know, Steve and I are supposed to be on a stake out tonight.”

“I remember, do you need to leave?” You nuzzled your head into his chest, your way of saying don’t leave without having to say it.

“Si pero, I want you to come with me.”

Your head snapped up, surprised that he would offer to bring you on official business. “En serio? Won’t Steve have something to say about it?” You furrow your brow, still trying to determine if the offer is real.

“Fuck what Murphy thinks. It's just a few spotters, nothing more important than time with you.” He gave you a squeeze, then stood and offered you a hand. You let him pull you up to your feet, still holding his hand tight as he shoves his gun back in his Kevlar vest and his badge in his back pocket. You grab your jacket from the coat rack just as Javi pulls you throw the door and hastily locks the door.

* * *

Steve did in fact have something to say about your presence on the stake out, especially considering Javi let you ride shotgun and made his partner sit in the back. The exchange upon getting in the car was something along the lines of:

_Peña, you’re fucking late- Oh and you’ve brought a guest how fun._

_Fuck off Murphy you know this assignment is bullshit anyway._

_Whatever, just start the car asshole._

But now you were parked in a dark alley, lights off and silence around you as the three of you waited for literally anything to happen. Almost two hours had passed without a single hint that they had the right place. Needless to say, but you were bored. And tired.

You acted on instinct, sliding over the center console and shimmying into Javi’s lap. His arms jutted up to make room for you. You straddle his lap, knees on each side of the seat and hands on his shoulders. Javi’s face flushes red as you rolled your hips against his groin.

“B-Baby- ¿Qué estás haciendo?” Javi put his hands on your hips, not stopping your movement. You could feel his dick getting hard as you pushed your ass against him more firmly. You liked making him flustered, and you especially liked doing it in front of Steve. Something about teasing Javi in front of his partner, reducing him to stutters as he tried to stay calm.

“I want to fuck you, Javi. Right here, right now.” Your boldness surprises you both. Javi groans, he clearly wanted what you were offering.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Steve snaps. He leaned forward to see just what exactly was going on in the front seat.

“Watch, participate, or leave Murphy. Those are your options.” Javi doesn’t look at him, more focused on his own arousal than his nosey back seat driver.

Steve gave his answer in the form of putting the back seats flat, making the open trunk much longer than before. He didn’t break eye contact, clearly challenging Javi to own up to his statement. Javi doesn’t move, but you do. You slide off of his lap, moving to the back and sitting down next to Steve. Both men look at you quizzically as you walk your fingers up Steve’s arm until your hand reaches his jaw. Your hand gently ushers his face forwards until your lips meet, kissing frantically for a moment before pulling away and winking at Javi.

Javi didn’t hesitate, he simply climbed into the back seat and placed both hands on either side of your face, holding you firmly as he kissed you deeply. His tongue explored the inside of your mouth, refusing to leave you for even a breath. When he finally pulled away you looked between both men then slowly lifted the bottom of your shirt over your head. It was clear what needed to happen next, and they both obviously knew by the way they began to take off their clothes.

You crawled in between them, now fully able to hear how deeply Javi and Steve were breathing. Javi reached for your waist, his hands shaking with anticipation. You could tell he wanted you, he wanted to be all over you, but he knew that he had offered to share and it was killing him.

“Go ahead baby,” you whispered. Javi held your waist firmly and laid you down, head near the front seats as Javi leaned over you. He kissed at your neck, sucking gently and leaving little bruises down your skin. God, it felt amazing, but you had gone a week without him or sex and the need for relive was overwhelming.

You reach out for Steve’s hand, grabbing it and pulling his hand down to your waistband. Steve knew what you meant. He may not have been very graceful but he managed to undo the button and pull down the zipper of your jeans. Steve tugged at your belt loops and pulled your jeans down and off your ankles, setting them aside somewhere behind him.

When he didn’t move after that you knew you’d be taking the lead tonight. You guided his hand down to your clit, slowly moving it in circles before he finally took over and established his own rhythm. You couldn’t hold back the moan that drifted past your lips and onto Javi’s.

He pulled back just slightly, enough for you to see the burning desire and a hint of jealousy. “If you want someone to touch you then it’s going to be me,” Javi warned. He pushed Steve’s hand away and lowered his head down to your pussy. A bolt of electricity shot up your spine when his lips closed over your clit. He was so warm, so soft as he sucked on you. You grabbed at his hair, one hand clenched around a fistful of hair and the other- oh the other.

You palmed at Steve’s jeans, ushering him to undo them for you. He complied, and you were rewarded with the sight of his half-hard dick hanging from just below his waistband. You wagged a finger at Steve to get him to bring his torso down to you. When his body got close enough you reached over and guided his dick into your mouth. You licked down to the base and back up to the tip, never breaking eye contact. Steve shuddered and shifted himself forward so that you had better access to him. You pulled his cock into your mouth and sealed your lips around him, sinking his dick deeper into your mouth until the tip tickled the back of your throat.

Javi looked up. You shouldn’t have been so surprised that he would notice another man’s dick in your mouth as he ate you out.

“You’re breaking my fucking heart baby,” he said in a desperate, heavy tone. Seeing you bob up and down on Steve just made Javi’s desire for you stronger. He lifted himself as much as possible, giving himself enough room to slide off his jeans and pull out this throbbing dick.

You spread your legs wider so that Javi could effortlessly slide in against you. The tip of his cock pressed against your pussy as he lined up perfectly. You gasped as Javi sunk fully into you, the feeling of him filling your pussy and Steve filling your mouth almost overwhelming.

Steve jerked his hips when your breath vibrated him. You couldn’t help it, you loved having both of them filling you. Javi’s thrusts sped up, fucking into you with more determination to prove you were his and his alone. Javi’s dick felt amazing inside you; the ridges of the head brushing against your g-spot as he pounded in and out with a slight roll to his hips. You could feel the pressure building, the burning need to cum on him while he fucked you as you sucked off his closest friend.

“J-Javi, please….harder,” you mumble around Steve’s dick. Javi snapped forward. You felt the tension in his abdomen against yours as he struggled to hold back his own orgasm. Steve must have been fighting the urge to cum in your mouth too, the look on his face and the way his cock throbbed against your tongue gave it away.

You sucked down harder around Steve, and, at the same time clenched down around Javi. Fuck holding back. That may work for the boys but you didn’t follow their rules. You let the electricity rush through your body, vision blurring as your orgasm spread from head to toe. You nearly gagged on Steve’s dick. While you managed to stop yourself, it didn’t matter much, Steve was already cumming down your throat without warning. You’d never admit it to Javi, but Steve tasted amazing; a secret you would take to your grave.

Seeing Steve hunch further over and cum in your mouth triggered something in Javi. He managed to get in a few brutal thrusts before cumming himself. The heat filled you at his cock pulsed against your walls. Javi’s grip on your hips was deadly, a clear indicator that he was jealous about not being the first to cum in you tonight, no matter how close it was.

The feeling must have been enough to drive him to keep going because Javi kept his pace, fucking you rather roughly until he couldn’t help but stop from exhaustion. Steve and Javi both pulled themselves from you. Steve leaned against the back of the passenger seat as he tried to recover his breath but Javi, oh Javi.

He cupped your face and kissed you ferociously, tongue exploring yours and seemingly unbothered by the fact that his partner had just filled your mouth moments ago. He finally pulled back, a tiny string of saliva connecting you for just a second. Javi pulled his jeans up and tucked his dick back down inside before easing himself back into the driver’s seat.

You dressed yourself too, also searching for Javi’s remaining clothes to take with you to the passenger seat.

You look at them both, equally spent but fully satisfied. “Great work boys, I’d love to work with you again sometime.”


End file.
